danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Togami
:For more information about this character in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, see Byakuya Togami (Super Dangan Ronpa 2). Byakuya Togami (十神白夜 Togami Byakuya) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. His title is Super High-School Level Heir (超高校級の「御曹司」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Onzōshi"). He was the youngest sibling and heir to the financial giant Togami family. Rumor has it that he already held several management positions at a company, and managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Before he entered Hope's Peak Academy, all of the schools he enrolled to were exclusive ones. He survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. He is also '''Super High-School Level Hot'. He also appeared in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy as a returning character. Appearance Togami has a boobs Personality Togami is an arrogant boy who sees himself superior to others due to being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He is often cold, blunt, and dislikes being told what to do. In addition, Togami dislikes Fukawa and Syo's obsessive behaviour, though he often uses it to his benefit by ordering them around. Throughout the story, he frequently antagonizes the others, saying he will be the one who escapes from the school. Despite his demeanor, he is actually one of the more sensible students and a competent investigator. It also goes without saying that he greatly reveres his family name. When Enoshima reveals the current state of his family, he doesn't take it well. History Pre-Despair Incident In Togami's fifth free-time, he talks about the process of choosing the heir to the Togami Group. He explains that the head of the family does not have a single, dedicated wife but instead has many, many children with "a number of the highest quality women" all across the world. He then says that all of the potential successors are made to compete against one another and the victor is named heir of the Togami Group. In Byakuya's generation there were fifteen candidates in all, both male and female. They fought for the headship and it ended up as him, the youngest brother, who came out on top. It was the first time in the family’s history that the youngest had ever "taken the crown". The losing siblings were exiled, but Togami describes them as being "killed" because "exile is pretty much the same as death." High School Life of Mutual Killing Togami is usually one of the prime investigators of each crime, and tends to make conclusions based off of facts he's learned through his investigations, instead of thinking about abstract theories. He is usually one of the first people to see problems with other people's statements. Togami is often seen bossing around Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo, making use of the girl's obsession over him. Later in the storyline, he becomes more arrogant and believes himself to be superior to everybody else, and is shocked when anyone tried to contradict him. He is one of the six students that leave the academy at the end of the game, and one of the three that reappear in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Execution Human★Disqualification - Togami would have been dropped in a garbage can in a place that looks like Hell. Monobear, dressed like an elementary student, would repeatedly throw stones at him for supposedly being a dirty hobo. Togami would try to escape but he would have come out in a cold and snowy place and eventually die from his wound and the cold. This is just a draft and only shown in the official visual fanbook of Dangan Ronpa. Relationships 'Touko Fukawa ' Touko Fuwaka, Super High School Level Literary Girl, is absolutely obsessed over him. She listens to all of his commands and orders because of her love for him. She has confirmed she finds him hot and he "turns her on". She hopes one day to be lovey dovey with him, but is fine with him insulting her all the time for now, aka "love quarrels". In the sequel game, Kirigiri says "someone" is waiting for him to come back, possibly meaning Fukawa is still obsessed with him. 'Makoto Naegi ' 'T'he first time they met each other, Togami seems to underestimate Naegi as an ordinary high school boy. However, as the story progressed, Togami seemed to admire Naegi's (and Kirigiri's) skills when investigating a murder. In ''Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, ''He, Naegi and Kirigiri eventually become companions and support Naegi's plan to save the remaining students against the will of Future Foundation's higher-ups. Quotes *“My self introduction is over. How long are you planning to stand here? You’re an eyesore. Go away.” *“We should get back to the problem at hand. Now is not the time to go around smiling and making friends.” *"You look like frogs caught in a cesspool. I fear just looking at you can get something stuck to me." *"There’s no doubt the culprit is among us." *"You just went there without a worry in your head? You really are an idiot." *"That’s coming from the girl whose hobby is touching bodies. I suppose we can take it as fact." *"My name is Byakuya Togami" Trivia *He is rumored to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen. *It is revealed in his final free time event that he likes to design his own clothes in his spare time. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male